A Different Second Battle
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: What is going to happen if five women ask the help of one and only Albus Dumbledore? What if Hermione Granger is a pureblod witch? And what if she has powers which the Dark Lord wants? Who is going to protect her and how? Is Harry Potter the chosen one whom can destroy the Dark Lord once and for all?
1. Chapter 1:The needed help

I was in my office at Hogwarts, thinking what the next year could give… Suddenly the door for my office opened and five women came inside. When I looked up I was surprised to see none other than Narcissa's Malfoy, Isabella's Zabini, Cordelia's Pucey, Priscilla's Nott and Arabella's Flint worried and pained faces. I started to worry because I couldn't believe that one day I would see five mothers burst in my office like that. But everything can happen in such times. A month ago Sirius Black was murdered by his own cousin and Fudge has accepted that Voldemort was back.

''What can I do for you today?'' I asked while I showed them the chairs to sit

''Dumbledore I believe that, this is a surprise for you. I don't think that you were waiting for five women to burst in your office at the start of July.'' Narcissa explained

''Yes I could say that I was surprized.'' Albus answered

''We need your help.'' Isabella comment with a pleading tone

''In what exactly do you need my help Isabella? I know you, for years. You haven't come to me asking for my help, not even one time.'' Dumbledore asked them with a serious look

''It is not for us…It is for…''Cordelia tried to say but couldn't. Priscilla put her hand in Cordelia's and continue her phrase. ''It's for our children. They need your help.''

''The Dark lord wants our children to join him and to become death eaters. We don't want that fate for them. We have already ruined their lives while learning them that purebloods are best we can't let them become something that will cost their freedom.'' Arabella said

'What exactly do you ask from me?'' Dumbledore asked again

''The protection from the Order and a place to stay because we will not let our children return to our house where the danger is.'' Narcissa answered

''I don't know if the Order will give you the protection, but I think that two people would love to help you with giving you a safe house for the boys.'' Albus explained

''We can have this for a start. When are we going to meet them?''Narcissa asked

''If you have time, we can go immediately.'' Albus said

''We have plenty of time. Let's go now.'' Priscilla agreed

When all of them went to the house Dumbledore knocked the door and waited for some minutes before the door opened and a servant saw them the way to the back garden were she said that Master and Mistress were. When two men opened the door for the yard and garden, it revealed the Lord and Lady of the house. The woman had her brown curls in a band. She wore a light make up which toned her chocolate eyes. She was tall and she had a perfect body. She was wearing a beautiful dark green long dress with straps and a silver necklace with a snake crest. The man had black not very long hair and green eyes. He was tall and very handsome. He was wearing robes with the color matching his wife. He had a silver ring in his finger with a snake. Once they saw their guest they headed to their side.

''Albus it is so good to see you again.'' The woman said

''Yes it is my dear Evelyn. How are you Bruce?''

''Very good Albus.'' The man answered

''Now let me introduce you these Ladies. This is Narcissa Malfoy, Isabella Zabini, Cordelia Pucey, Priscilla Nott and Arabella Flint. Ladies this is Bruce and Evelyn Granger.'' Albus said and all of them shook hands

''Granger? As Hermione Granger?''Narcissa asked

''Do you know are daughter?'' Evelyn asked

''Our sons are in the same school with your daughter.''Isabella answered

''Really?''Bruce questuoned

''Of course Bruce! You forgot the names Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Marcus?'' Evelyn said and giggled

''Yes of course. I am sorry. I don't know how I forgot Igor's godson name.'' Bruce said with a smirk

''How do you know my son's Godson?'' Priscilla asked

''But from school of course. We are not muggles. We are purebloods. I was at Durmstrang and Evelyn was at Beauxbatons. Our marriage was arranged but we managed to fall in love. After the first battle we left the wizard world and came here to leave as muggles. We were scared about Hermione's life.'' Bruce said and put a hand at his wife waist.

''Oh we understand now.'' Arabella said

''Now to the main reason. Why are you here?'' Bruce asked

''Let me explain, shall I?'' Albus said and started say the story which the five witched had said to him earlier in the morning.

''Of course we will help. This place is huge. They boys will stay here. The place is very well protected no one will harm them. And I think that this is a very good change for Hermione and th boys to learn each other better.'' Evelyn said

''It is arranged then. Tomorrow morning they boys will come and stay here. Let's hope that Hermione will not kill you for taking this decision without her.'' Albus said ad everyone laughed

* * *

**First chapter is done. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2:Beautifull Conversation

The next morning Hermione woke up with a feeling that something is going to happen. She put the feeling in the back of her mind and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and admitted to herself that she is quite beautiful. She had a perfect body and she was quite tall for her age. After some more minutes at the mirror she took a shower and headed back to her bedroom. She went to her wardrobe and chose black shorts and purple strapless top. She wore her black heels, light make up and a necklace with a moon crest. With one last look in the mirror she headed her way down she met Daniel one of the servants.

''Good morning Daniel!'' She said

''Good morning Miss Hermione. You're parents take their breakfast at the back yard.'' He said

''Thank you Daniel!'' Hermione said and went to the back yard.

Once out in the yard she spotted her parents and went there

''Good morning mum, dad!'' She said and kissed their cheek

''Good morning princess!'' Bruce said and smiled at her daughter

''Good morning sweetheart!How are you?'' Evelyn said and smiled at her daughter as well

''I am very good mummy! You?'' She said and eat a peace of her bacon

''I am very good as well!'' She answered

''Princess we have o talk about something.''

''What is it papa?''

''Well love you see, yesterday Albus came to our house with some other people and asked for our help.''

''Who was it dad?''

''The other people were Narcissa Malfoy, Isabella Zabini, Cordelia Pucey, Priscilla Nott and Arabella Flint.'' He said and Hermione cought at the names. Immediatelly her mother was at her side and was patting her.

''You okay sweetheart?''

''Yeah mum I am okay. It just came as sock. What help did they wanted from you and mum dad?''

''They wanted protection for their sons from the Dark Lord. None of the women wants theis children to be his follower. So thy wanted a safe place for the boys to leave.''

''Okay let me guess. For the remaining of the summer I am gonna have the ferret… sorry I mean Draco and his friends here!''

'Yes dear!''

''Splended!Okay I am going to be civil and I am going to try and form a friendship with them. I promise.''

''That is what we ask from you sweetheart. Thank you!''

The remaining of the breakfast was quite awkward. Few hours later the bell rang and Hermione knew that her new guest were there. For that reason she went done.

''Good morning Evelyn!'' Narcissa said

''Good morning Narcissa, Isabella, Cordelia, Priscilla and Arabella. How are you?'' She answered back

''We are very good Evelyn.'' Priscilla said

''These five handsome young men must be your sons.''

''Yes they are. This is Draco…''

''Good morning ma'am!'' and slightly bowed

Blaise…

''Good morning my lady, thank you for letting us stay here!'' He said and kissed her hand

Adrian…

''Hello ma'am!'' said and he kissed her hand as well

Theodore or in common Theo…

''Good morning ma'am!'' he said and bowed

And this is Marcus..

'Hello ma'am!''he said and bowed

''Oh they are so sweet'' Evelyn said and smiled to each of them

''Where is Bruce and Hermione?'' Isabella asked

''Bruse was needed at the Order and I think Hermione is in the library. I am going to ca..''Evelyn said but was interrupted by her daughter

''No need mum, I am here! Good morning Miss Malfoy, MissZabini, Miss Pucey, Miss Nott, Miss Flint'' She said with a big smile. She then turned to the boys and with a more beautiful smile she said ''How are you boys? How was your summer until now?''

''It was quit entertainment Hermione, thank you!'' Blaise said and the other agreed

''Hermione dear, why don't you show to the boys were are their bedrooms?'' Evelyn asked her daughter

''Of course mum. Come on boys follow me.'' Hermione said

''So a pure blood Granger huh?'' Draco asked with a smirk

''Yes Draco and I would prefer to call me Hermione. Now once you head into your bedrooms you can change everything like color,bed size,curtains etc. At this floor there are six bedrooms and two playrooms. This one in the left is yours Marcus, the other beside yours is Theo's and the other one is fro Draco. In the right the first one here is for Adrian the one beside yours is for Blaise and the last one is mine. Every bedroom has it's own bathroom and study room. In the distande from the right side of the stairs there is a library. On the next floor there are the Master room, A hige study room a nd another library. That one library is full of dark magic books. I suggest to not go there. The books can kill you.''Hermione explained to them

''Realy Granger? The books can kill?I don't think so. Only a stupid could be killed by books.'' Marcus said

''Shut up Flint. You don't know how dangerous the books might be.''Hermione said and headed to her bedroom

'' So that went well.''

''Yeah… Let's go unpack, shall we?'' Blaise said and everyone headed for their bedroom

A few hours later Hermione heard a knock to her door.

''Come in!'' She said and when the door opened Blaise stepped inside her room

''Hey, I hope that I don't interrupt you from your work? He said once he saw her books in her bed.

''No don't worry. Come sit. What's wrong?''

''I just came to see if you were okay. I noticed that you left a little upset after Marcus words.''

''Oh… It just that what I say about the books were true.

''Oh… It just that what I say about the books were true.'' She took a breath and said. ''Seven years before mum was pregnant with me she had a boy. When my brother started Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. He immediatelly showed interest in dark magic and every summer he locked himself at the library for hours. Every year he was becoming more and more dark. When I was eleven he nearly killed me. It wasn't his fault. Dark books had take his mind and he couldn't see past himself. One summer night after he graduated he send me to the hospital because he used the crusiatus curse on me after a fight we had. When he realised what he had done, he threw the books away. For two months everyone thought that he was okay. One day, mum….mum…''She broke down in tears and Blaise took her in his arms and said comforting word in her ear. After a few minutes she calmed down and started again. ''Mum found him dead. He was covered in blood and beside him were a lot of dark books. After that day, dad locked the library because he was scared that after my brother's death I would feel alone and I would turn to that books as well.

''I am so sorry Hermione. I don't know what to say. I can't believe that something like that can happen. I am so sorry.'' Blaise said and kissed her head. They spoke for a few hours and both of them learn new things for each other. They stopped when Blaise said that he was sleepy and it would be better if he headed to his room. When he opened the door he turned back and faced Hermione.

''Hermione, than you for letting me now about that secret of yours.''

''No! I thank you Blaise for been here!'' She said and Blaise walked out.

That night both slept more relaxed because they knew that now they have someone to speak and a shoulder to cry.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete**

**Please, pretty pretty please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends

The next morning Blaise woke up feeling relaxed. He open his eyes and realised that he wasn't in his house. The events of the previous night came to his mind. He got up took a shower and headed down. When he got our from his room he saw one od the servents waiting there. He went to him to ask if the Grangers were up yet.

''Good morning eh…'' Blaise said

''Eric'' The servant answered with a smile

''Right. Good morning Eric! Do you know if the anyone is up yet?'' Blaise asked with his own smile

''Of course Mr Zabini. The Granger family take their breakfast every summer day in the back yard. I am here to show you the way. I am your personal servant. Everyone in this house has one. All of us are wizards but Lord and Lady din't want to have house elves because of the muggles whom lives at the same street.'' Eric said

''Oh okay. So please take me to them.'' Blaise answered

After a few minute Blaise went to back yard and to the Grangers.

''Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione!'' Blaise said

''Good morning dear!Please call us Evelyn and Bruce. We are not that old.'' Evelyn answered to him

''Of course Mrs.. eh I mean Evelyn.'' Blaise said and chuckled

''So how are you today?'' Blaise asked Hermione after a few minutes

''I am okay Blaise, really! When are the others gonna wake up?'' Hermione answered

''Not until noon.'' He said

''Okya then I think I am gonna eat and then head to my room and finish some homework.'' Hermione comment

After the breakfast was over Bruce and Evelyn headed over to work. Blaise and Hermione went to their rooms. A few hours later Blaise went to wake the others. Once all of them were awake Blaise said that he wanted to tell them something. They dressed and went to Blaise's room.

''So what's up Blaise?'' Draco asked

''It's about Hermione. Something you need to know. I asked her if I could tell you and she you have to promise you will not say a word.'' After a while Blaise finished the story Hermione had told to him the previous night.

''Bloosy hell'' Theo exclaimed

''Oh…I think that the next time I will choose very wistfully my words.''Marcus said and the awkward moments came. A soft knock at the door took them out of their thoughts. After Blaise invited the person inside the door opened and Hermione came into sight.

'Oh fantastic! You are all awake!Now I can show the back yard of our house!'' Hermione said so quick that only three could tell what she said.

The six of them headed down and into the back yard. First Hermione show them the huge pool which had form of the letter 'G'. After that the boys to their surprise came face to face with a huge quidditch pitch.

''Bloody hell. Hey Granger can I come here for training?'' Marcus asked with a smile but it fell from his face when he saw her expression.

''You okay Hermione?'' Adrian asked and went to her side and grab her arm

''Yeah you look little paled.'' Theo said and went to her side and grab her other arm

''Hermione?'' Blaise asked and went and stand in front of her with his palm in her cheek.

''I haven't been here for years. Practically the only time I was here was when my brother was playing or training. I haven't realised how much I missed this place.'' Hermione said and few tears fell from her closed eyes.

''Hey, it's okay. We can play here and you can be every day here. We will be as well. I promise.'' Draco said and everyone turned and stare at him for his soft and full of worry and care tone. He was surprized with himself as well.

''Let's play! One of us will take Hermione up as well!'' Marcus said and everyone call their brooms. They agreed that Hermione will be safer with Blaise and she went with him. When he went a little higher from what Hermione could handle and wrapped her arms tightly n his waist and put her face in the crook of his neck.

When the sun started to fade away all of them went inside.

''So, did you had fun today?'' Theo asked and smirked

''Yeah I had Theo. Thanks to all of you!'' Hermione said and smiled

They ate dinner and headed to their rooms for a properly night sleep. All of them were looking into the future and what this new friendship will give to each other.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4:The first vision

The weeks of the summer passed very pleased for the six new friends. Every day they would play quidditch as Theo had promised. They had formed a beautiful friendship with each other. Dumbledore had insist to Hermione that it will be better if Harry and The Weasleys to not be informed but the current situation. Blaise had started to develop feelings for Hermione but he was too scared to tell her. Draco, Theo, Adrian and Marcus one night had gone to Blaise's room and talked about their feelings for Hermione. All of them loved her but in different way from Blaise. The loved her like sister. She was the sister they never had. Blaise had confessed his feelings and new that he was in love with Hermione. He would call her 'My own' a lot of times. Hermione liked it a lot. She had feelings for him as well but she was scared as well. One day Hermione was at the forbidden library and she was searching some things about the horcruxes when she heard her father calling her name worrying. Then it crossed her mind. Today was the day that her brother had died. She got up from the chair and run to o the door of the library to go to her room before her father found her there. But she was not lucky.

''Hermione, where are you? Herm….'' Bruce stopped calling her when he saw that she got out from the forbidden library

''Dad let me ex..'' Hermione tried to say but her father stopped her

'''What were you doing there Hermione?'' Bruce yelled at his daughter

''Dad please don't freak out, let me explain first.'' When the angry voices start her mother and the boys were with them. Evelyn was at Bruce side and the boys were at Hermione's side.

''What is going on Bruce? Why are you screaming?'' Evelyn asked her husband

''I am screaming because our daughter was at the library from the morning until now. And she was today as well. I hate this library more than anything and she was in tthis library TODAY at her brother's death day.'' At these words every boy gasped

''Hermione, sweetheart why were you there?'' Evelyn asked with concern

''Mum I wanted to find something for the-you-know-what and this library was the only place I could find what I was searching for.'' Hermione said looking at her mother's eyes

''Bullshits. What are you trying to do? To become like your brother? Do you want to die girl?'' He asked when he moved and stand in front of her. Hermione suddenly felt dizzy and she couldn't focus to what was going on beside her. Her eyes became black and she fell down. The last thing she remembered was someone calling her before the darkness overcame her and give her a vision.

**She was in a house which she didn't know. She was scared. She saw a woman on the floor. She leaned to see if she was dead but she found a pulse. Suddenly she heard a voice but immediately she understood that no one could see you understand now my dear wife? Neither you nor your son can get away from me and from the Dark Lord without some consequences.'Please, don't hurt Blaise. He is young and innocent. Please you can kill me but not him, please.'' The woman who Hermione recognized as Isabella Zabini pleaded for the life of her son.''How dare you talk to me? CRUCIO'' The man yelled and Isabella screamed from the pain.''Pity. How could I, Antonio Zabini, marry a weak pure blood who turned into a blood-traitor as you? This is our goodbye my dearest wife. I will make sure that you will see your son again soon enough. AVADA KEDAVRA.'' He yelled and the woman fell lifeless at the floor with some tears falling from her eyes.**

Hermione screamed and opened her eyes. She came face to face with Blaise who had he in his arms while sitting on the floor. When she turned her head she faced the worried faces of her father and mother.

''Daddy, mummy?'' Hermione whispered not sure if what she was seeing was real.

''Princess? Oh my baby I was so scared. Hush now my baby I am here.'' Bruce said when he took his daughter in his arms and felt his shirt soaked

''Daddy. Isabella Zabini is in danger. You must…. You must help her.''Hermione said and fainted. At her words everyone was speechless. Evelyn came out of the shock first.

''Bruce! You must help Isabella. Go now. Take some of the guards with you.'' Evelyn said to her husband.

Bruce Immediately went down to the back yard and with few guards aparrated to Zabini manor.

At the meantime Blaise took Hermione to her bedroom and stayed with her with the others and said to Evelyn that they will take care of her daughter.

''You know what is that mean right?'' Blaise asked while caressed Hermione's hair

''We need to protect her everywhere from now on. She will be in great danger. The Dark lord will come after her.'' Draco said and a tear fell from his eyes.

''She is our sister. We must protect her with our lives.'' Adrian said and the others nodded

''We can't say to anyone that Hermione is a seer. Less they know, the better we can protect her.'' Marcus said

''You are right Marcus.'' Theo said and put a hand to Blaise shoulder. ''You okay mate?''

''I am scared Theo. What if something bad happen to her? I don't want to lose her.'' Everyone nodded and an awkward silence fell upon them. Their thoughts were about Hermione and ways to protect her. Blaise was the only one beside her now. The other were standing on the wall or they were looking out of the window waiting for Hermione to wake up. Blaise looked her pale face. What is he going to do if someone harms her he thought.

''I will never let anyone harm you my own. I will give my life for you if that is what needed for you to be protected. I love you.'' Blaise said and leaned and kissed her on her lips.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay everyone!**

**Chapter 4 is completed!**

**Thank to all of you who are following my stroy! **


	5. Chapter 5:Friends stick together

Three days after the event the Order of the Phoenix was at the Granger Manor. They were informed about Hermione being a seer. They had agreed to protect her as much as they could. Remus Lupin would return to Hogwarts to teach DADA again and Severus would be more focus to Hermione. They had only one problem. The Slytherins couldn't be beside Hermione if a vision could come to her. They needed a person always with her. And it means that only a friend of hers could be always with her. It was best if were not only one but two people informed for Hermione's state.

'We can't tell Potter. It is possible for the Dark Lord to learn from him because he is not a very good at occlumency.'' Snape said and the other members agreed.

''Neither Weasley. He is too dumb for his own good.'' Mad-eye said

''How about the younger one. Ginevra is a good friend of Hermione and a very loyal girl.'' Evelyn said

''Yes this is a very good idea my dear.'' Albus said

''It's settled then. The first person who will know is Miss Weasley. Now the other one?'' Lupin asked

''How about Luna?'' Everyone turned to the door and looked for the owner of the voice.

''Miss Lovegood? I didn't know you had formed a friendship with her'' Albus asked

''Yeah after Harry trained as at the D.A, Ginny and I formed a very strong friendship with her. She helped Harry after…after'' She took a deep breath and felt a hand in her shoulder. She turned around and saw Blaise and the others standing behind and smiling at her.

''We are here love.'' Blaise said

Taking another deep breath Hermione nodded and turned around and looked up to the adults at the room'' Luna helped Harry after Sirius death and I trust her with my life. I will send them Wispy with letters to meet today at Diagon Alley.'' Hermione said

'Very well then. Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood will learn that Hermione is a seer. I don't think that we need to discuss something else. We will meet again sometime. Good morning to everyone.'' Albus said and every member of the Order went to the fireplaces to leave for their works. The boys went outside to play quidditch.

''My ladies, I shall leave you to your business. They will need me at the Ministry. See you soon. Princess can I talk to you for a minute please?''Bruce said. He kissed his wife and bowed to Narcissa, Isabella, Cordelia, Priscilla and Arabella.

''Yes dad!'' Hermione said and together they walked to his office.

At his office Bruce hugged his daughter tight.

''I don't want to lose you my baby. Please be careful today! I want to come home and find you.''

''Daddy I believe that I need air to breath so I can leave but now you have taken all the air of my system.'' Hermione said and laughed along with Bruce. Bruce let her and kissed her head.

''Please my love promise me.'' Bruce said and looked at his daughter eyes

''I will daddy. You are going to grow old very soon if you are worrying so much.'' Hermione said and kissed her father's cheek  
''Of course. What else could I be waiting from my daughter in a serious conversation like this one? I love you sweetheart! Don't ever change.'' He said and hugged her again

''I love you too daddy. Go now or else the Minister will send a search party at your way. '' Hermione said and pushed her father inside the fireplace. When she saw him disappear she went to her bedroom to send the letter to Ginny and Luna.

One hour later she had finished writing the letters and she went to her balcony and took Wispy out of her cage.

''Come on girl. I want you to deliver these two letters to Ginny Weasley at The Burrow and to Luna Lovegood at the Lovegood House.'' With that the owl went away and Hermione knowing her friends would say yes to her invitation to the house for the last week and the trip to Diagon Alley she went to her wardrobe to change. Not an hour later Wispy returned with two letters. Ginny and Luna had said yes and they would stay at her Manor for the last week. After she prepared for the day she went down to find Elisa and Peter to make the bedrooms for the girls. After she explained to them which bedrooms they neede to fix she went to the yard.  
''Mum, Luna and Ginny will meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 30 minutes. They will stay here until the 1st of September as we said. I am going to say good bye to the boys and I will floo to the Leaky Cauldron.'' Hermione said and smiled to her mother

''Okay my dear. But please Hermione I beg you. Be careful my love.'' Evelyn said. She hugged and kissed her daughter and sit back down to her chair

''Of course mum. Hope to see you soon Narcissa, Isabella, Cordelia, Priscilla and Arabella. She said and walked away

Five minutes later Hermione found the boys to the pool. When they saw her they got out and went to her.

''Boys I will see you later. I am going to meet Luna and Ginny.'' She said and smiled

''Okay Mia. Be careful please.'' Draco said. Blaise moved to hug Hermione but she put her hand to his torso and said with a smirk.

''Don't you dare Blaise Antonio Zabini. I don't have time to go and change. '' The boys and Hermione laughed.

''See you soon!''She said and walked back to the house

''Be careful Mia.'' The boys yelled behind her

Ten minutes later Hermione, Ginny and Luna meet each other and went to take their supplies for the school.

''Let's go to Madam Malkin's firstso we can take new robes.'' Luna said and the girls agreed

Hermione and Luna took from three pairs but Ginny took only one.

'Ginny don't you need another one at least?'' Luna asked

''I don't have so much money for a second pair Luna. And besides I need to buys the books and everything.'' Ginny said

''Come on Ginny. Go and take another two now. I am going to pay for them.'' Hermione said to her friend

''Hermione I am okay don't...' Ginny said but she was interrupted by Hermione's voice

''Ginny go now please.''

When the three girls took what they needed for their year they stopped in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

''Hermione thank you so much.'' Ginny said and hugged her best friend

''Ginny stop. You know that I love you way to much. You and Luna are the sisters I never had and I would do everything for you. Now let's go to take an ice cream. I need chocolate now.'' Both Ginny and Luna laughed at their friend. At their eyes Hermione was a beautiful young woman. Yes a woman because she never gave up in her life after what happened. She stood by their side not only once but countless times when they needed a shoulder to cry, an advice and a hug. Hermione was their big sister and they loved her dearly. They didn't want to lose her for anything in the world. But both girls could see that behind this strong person was a broken girl who needed someone to take care of her. Their thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

''Girls come one. I need that ice cream nowwwwww.' They laughed again and they went to ordered. The girl ate their ice cream and went to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Granger Manor.

Once out of the fireplace Hermione, Luna and Ginny came face to face with Evelyn.

'Mrs. Granger. It so good to see you again!'' Ginny said and hugged Evelyn

''It's good to see you too Ginny! And you must be Xenophillius daughter, Luna!''Evelyn said and looked the girl

''Yes ma'am. It's so nice to meet you!'' Luna said

''Oh please. My husband and I prefer to be called by our names. We are not that old Luna. And Ginny, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Evelyn?'' She asked with as beautiful smile

''I am sorry Evelyn.'' Ginny said

''Well girls, let's go upstairs shall we?'' Hermione said

''Yeah. Again tt was nice to meet you Evelyn!'' Luna said and with that the girls went upstairs to their Hermione's bedroom.

''Ginny for the week you will not staying beside me.'' Hermione said when they enter her room

''Why?'' Ginny asked with dissappointment

''Well there are some people who stay here as well.'' She explalined

''Boys? Do we know them? Ginny asked

''Yeah you do!'' Hermione said and looked down

''Who are they Mione?'' Luna asked

''Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott and Marcus Flint.'' She answered

''What are ferret and his friend doing here Mione?''Ginny asked and Hermione told them verything that had happened the summer from the start until this morning.

''Wow'' Ginny and Luna said together

''Mione, whatever happens Ginny and I will be always there to support and love you until our last breath. You know that.

''I know Luna. Thank you so much!'' Hermione said

''Aw big hug!'' Ginny said and run and hug the girls with so much force and theym fell to the floor. They laughed until Hermione stood up and pull the two girls with her

''You know what?'' Hermione said

''What?'' The girls asked

''Let's go to the pitch. I think that the two of you will become great friends with them, if not something else.'' Hermione said and laughed

''Oh shut up. I have eyes only for Harry'' Ginny said

''I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about a certain blond near me.'' Hermione said and Luna stuck out her tongue

''Come on'' Ginny said and drag the other two with her

Adrian saw the three girls coming to the pitch and turned to the others.

''Hey guys, it seems that our Mia has friends who love her.''

''What do you mean Adrian?'' Theo asked his friend

''Look for yourself mate.'' Draco said and pointed at the yard

''It looks like that they are coming here.'' Marcus said

''Let's go greet them then'' Blaise said and he and the others flew down to the pitch

''Well well, it seems that Miss-know-it-all has come back. What a pity'' Draco said with a smirk

''Shut up Draco. I know very well that you were sick worried until I come back!'' Hermione said

''Yeah that is for sure. I wasn't worried at all.'' Draco said seriously now

'Thank God because now I can tell you that we had a run with Death eaters at Diagon Alley.'' Hermione said and the girls catch the point and nodded

''WHAT? Are you hurt? What happened? Mia please talk to me! What happened?'' Draco said with worry and fear in his eyes. Hermione and the others couldn't stand it anymore and they burst into laughter

''Why are you laughing?'' Draco asked and looked back at Hermione

''Drake I was just kidding. Nothing happened. I am fine. Look at me. I am really fine.'' Hermione said and place her hand to his cheek. He sigh in relief and looked at her

''Don't you ever, ever do that to me again. My world crushed down. You are stupid. I don't want you to get hurt. You are my sister and I love you.'' He said and hugged her

''Drake I am sorry. Don't be angry with me. Please forgive me.'' Hermione said and hugged him tight

''It's alright. I could never be angry with you. I was just scared.'' Draco said and kissed her head

''Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?'' Ginny asked and the others laughed once again

''He changed Gin like everyone else here.'' Hermione said and the others nodded.

''I have an idea. Let's play quidditch.'' Blaise said and the boys and Ginny nodded

''I am not going to play and I think either Luna. We are going to sit here and watch you.'' Hermione said and Luna nodded.

''Okay then. Come one everyone let's play.'' Marcus said and they flew up to the sky

When the sun went down the seven friend went to the house. Luna met Bruce for the first time like Evelyn but Ginny gave him a hug becaus she knew him. All of them ate dinner and talk a little before the adults said that they were tired and left. A little later the friends went to their bedrooms and slept.

Soooo sorry for the delay!

Thank you to the people who following my story.

I would like to have some reviews but it's okay.

Chapter 5 is Completed!

I will try to write another one tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6:First day at Hogwarts

The week passed quickly without any problem. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Adrian, Theo and Marcus weren't so excited to return to school. They were worried about what it could happen this year. They were sure for only one thing. That they have each other if something bad could happen. Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Adrian, Theo and Marcus had agreed that if a vision would come to Hermione then with one way or another, the girls would contact the boys because they wouldn't be there to help her like Ginny and Luna. Albus had made sure that Hermione would have at least one boy with her at her classes because Ginny and Luna were a year behind them. They had taken every protection they could for Hermione and the only thing now was for the children to return to Hogwarts.

''Hermione, Luna, Ginny, come on girls you are going to miss the train.'' Evelyn yelled

''Coming mum!'' Hermione said and the three girls went down.

''What took you so long?''Bruce asked

''Sorry daddy. Let's go now!'' Hermione said and all of them aparrated to the Platform. Evelyn and Bruce said goodbye to the boys first because they had to go first and without the girls.

''Take care princess! And you too girls!'' Bruce said and hugged each of them, giving only Hermione a kiss to her head.

''I am going to miss you girls! Look out for each other, will you?'' Evelyn said, hugged and kissed each one of them.

''Bye mummy, daddy! See you soon!'' Hermione said and with Ginny and Luna they went to find a compartment.

''Harry, Ron, Neville.'' They girls yelled

''Hello girls'' The three boys responded

''Let's sit here its empty.'' Neville said

At the half of the trip Harry excused himself and went out of the compartment. After a long time trip they arrived at Hogwarts.

''Where is Harry?'' Hermione asked

''He is probably on the platform already. Come one let's get going.'' Ron answered

Half an hour later everyone was at their tables at the Great Hall. At Gryffindor Table everyone was there except Harry. Hermione, Ginny and Neville were worried and no one was speaking until Ron broke the silence.

''Don't worry. He will be here in a bit.'' He said and looked at Hermione for a minute and then he continue eating.

''Will. You. Stop. Eating? Our best friend is missing.'' Hermione said while hitting him with her book.

''Oh really? Turn around and see for yourself then.'' Ron said and the other three looked at the front of the entrance hall

''He is covered in blood again. Why is he always covered in blood?'' Ginny said and Harry sat beside her

''Where have you been? What happened?'' Hermione asked full of worry

''Later.'' Harry answered simply and stopped the conversation

When they went at the Common Room and saw that everyone went for sleep, Hermione looked at Harry with the look of 'I want to know what happened and I want the truth'.

''I had a one side fight with Malfoy.'' Harry said and looked at the fire. Hermione and Ginny shared a worry look.

''What do you mean a one side fight?'' Ginny asked and held Hermione's hand.

''I mean that he hit me because of his father imprisoned. That's what he said at least. He cast a petrificus totallus on me and then hit me.'' Harry explained

''Oh. At least you are okay now right?'' Hermione asked

''Yeah don't worry Mione. I am fine now. I am tired. I am going to bed. Night everyone.'' Harry said and left.

''Well let's go to bed as well.'' Ginny said and she and Hermione said good night to Ron and left for the girls dormitory. They had adorm for the two of them only, because of the situation.

Once in the dormitory Hermione and Ginny sat at Hermione's bed.

''Mione, you okay?'' Ginny asked

''Yeah. I think so.'' Hermione said. She laid down to the bed and mention to Ginny to lay down beside her as they had done many times before but with Luna as well. After the previous year at the Department of Mysteries, Ginny had a lot of nightmares and only if someone of her friends or family slept with her she could sleep properly.

''I don't know what to say Mione. I don't understand what happened to Draco and he hit Harry. '' Ginny said

''What if he must act like that Ginny? Don't forget that Lucius was and is a death eater. What if Draco is scarred for Narcissa? After all the boys came and live with us because their fathers thought that they went for vacations. Don't you forget that.'' Hermione said and looked at Ginny

''Yeah I know Mione. Look, let's just sleep and we will see tomorrow. It is best if we speak with Luna for that as well.'' Ginny said and hugged Hermione

''Okay then. Let's just sleep for now.'' Hermione said and with that both girls fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Ron went for breakfast, At their way for the Great hall, they saw Luna.

''Good morning everyone.'' Luna said with a huge smile, which is only for her friends and family

''Good morning Luna! How are you?'' Hermione asked and she and Ginny greet the girl with hugs

''I am fine Mione. What about you all?'' The beautiful blond asked

''We are fine as well Luna. Thank you for asking.'' Neville answered

''Come on guys. I am STARVING.'' Ron said and everyone laughed

''You are always starving Ron.'' Ginny and Harry said together. When they looked each other they blushed.

''Okay. Let's go NOW.'' Ron said and drug Ginny and Harry inside the Great Hall from their hands. Hermione, Neville and Luna burst into laughter.

In the middle of breakfast the heads of the houses gave to the children their schedules.

''Oh no. Double Potions first thing every day and with Slytherins as well. What schedule is that? They must hate us.'' Ron said and put his head on the table

''It's not that bad Ronald. Who else has Double Potions?'' Hermione said and Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati raised their hands.

''Good then. Let's go. Ginny what do you have?'' Hermione said and mention to everyone to stand up.

''Transfiguration, History of Magic and after that free period. You after Potions?'' Ginny said

''Free period. I will see you then!'' Hermione said

''Yeah okay see you then.'' Ginny said and everyone headed to their classes

Once inside the Potions classroom Hermione, saw that Draco, Blaise and Adrian were with them as well. She looked at them and when they turned to her she gave them a small smile. She thought about yesterday and what happened. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ron.

''Oh fantastic the ferret and two of his guards are with him.'' Before anyone could speak Snape slipped inside the classroom and everyone stop talking.

After two difficult hours and 50 points from Gryffindor at Potions, everyone went to their next class. Hermione in the other hand met Ginny and Luna at the Great Hall and the three of them went outside.

''So how was your Double Potions Mione?'' Luna asked

''Oh fantastic.'' Hermione said sarcastic and the girls laughed.

''How about your classes? Do the both of you have the same classes?'' Hermione asked

''Yeah we have and everything was fine.'' Ginny said

''Let's go for a walk, shall we? Ginny said that you and her must tell me something.'' Luna said. While walking Hermione and Ginny explained what happened yesterday to Luna and what the pair of them thinks about the situation.

''I think that I will agree with Mione. It seems that Draco needs to protect his mother and this is the only way.'' Luna said and looked at the girls

''I will agree as well Mione. This morning I thought about that and it felt like it is the only possibly answer for his behavior.'' Ginny said and the three girls stopped beside the lake in a free land. No one could hear or see them easily there. Hermione looked at the lake and said

''Draco changed. I don't think that he would do that if he..'' But she suddenly stopped and her eyes became black.

The scene was from a cold place. 'It's Azkaban' Hermione thought.

_'SEND THE DEMENTOR AND THE BEST AURORS TO FIND HIM. I WANT LUCIUS MALFOY BACK AT HIS CELL UNTIL TONIGHT. AM I CLEAR?''A black man said_

_The scene changed and Hermione went to a Manor. She saw a blonde beautiful woman standing beside the fireplace looking to some pictures. Hermione recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy when the woman turned around after a loud noise. '' Hello my dear wife'' A man at his early forty said behind Narcissa. ''Lucius? What? How?'' Narcissa said ''You missed me so much my dear wife that you can't form a phrase?'' Lucius said and pulled a wand out of his pocket.'' What are you going to do Lucius?'' Narcissa asked in fear now.'' I learnt something my dear and I am very ashamed of that. I just want to see if it's true'' Lucius said and leaned more to his wife face. ''What are you talking about?'' Narcissa asked ''You and that son of yours betrayed me and the Dark Lord by turning your backs on us. You know Narcissa that we don't forgive very easily. But because I love you very much, you and I will play a game. CRUCIO.'' Lucius yelled and Narcissa fell to the floor in pain. ''I told you Narcissa that you can't betray me in any way. Now I must go at Hogwarts as well to kill that son of yours. He wasn't worth the attention I gave him for 16 years.'' ''WHAT ATTENTION? YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO YOUR SON. '' Narcissa said once she was free for the curse._

_''CRUCIO. HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME WOMAN?'' Once again Narcissa screamed in pain. ''You are not wort your life anymore. AVADA KEDAVRA'' Lucius said and Narcissa fell to the floor dead._

Hermione screamed and opened her eyes. Tears were streaming down to her cheeks and she was sobbing. She was breathing very deep.

''Sh sh sh. It's okay Hermione we have you. You are safe it's okay love.'' Ginny said and hugged Hermione, while she and Luna whispered comforting words to her ear. After some minutes Hermione looked to Luna's eyes and said.

''Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore.'' Luna nodded and she and Ginny helped their friend to her feet.

''We will walk you to Dumbledore. It's okay now. Whatever you saw is not going to happen. Hush love.'' Ginny said

After 10 minutes, outside the Headmasters office could could hear scared voices.

''Professor. Professor.'' Ginny yelled and open the door.

''What happened Miss Weasley. Why are you…'' Albus stopped once he saw Hermione in the door. He, Mad-eye and Lupin who were sitting at his office stood up. Remus helped Hermione to a chair and knelt down into front her. Albus went and stand in front of her.

'' My dear, what happened what did you saw?'' he asked in concern

''You must save Narcissa Malfoy now. She is in great danger. You must tell Draco Malfoy as well to be very careful.'' Hermione said and she start to explain her vision.

''Don't worry Hermione I will contact some members of the Order and they will go to take care of Miss Malfoy and some of our aurors will take care of Lucius Malfoy before he escape.'' Albus said and immediately went to contact the Order. ''Hermione if you don't feel okay, please feel free to go and sleep. I will write a note to your professors.''He continued

''Thank you sir but I wll be fine. Now if you excuse us, we have some classes to attend.'' Hermione said and the three girls went to their classes.

That night Hermione, Ginny and Luna had permission from Dumbledore to stay together at Gryffindor Tower. After a little talk and a letter from Dumbledore to Hermione telling her that everything is under control and Narcissa currently stays with her parents at the Granger Manor, the girls fell asleep with relief.

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I must say that the idea of the vision with Lucius Malfoy was given to me by Leena. She is a very good friend of mine and I love her very very much! Thank you so much!**

**CHAPTER 6 IS COMPLETED!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting with the enemy

It was early November. The past weeks no vision had come to Hermione again. Lucius was not given the kiss but he was under more guards and in a different floor from the other death eater. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Marcus have agreed to meet each other every Friday at the Room of Requirement. Hermione was more relaxed because everything was under control. But one day, everything changed again.

Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Marcus were sitting at the Slytherin Table enjoying the breakfast when a black owl with a letter came and rested in front of Draco. Draco opened the letter and he gasped. He immediately recognized his aunt Bellatrix handwriting. He started reading. Once he finished he stood up and walked out of the hall in hurry. Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Marcus who were looking at him the entire time went after him.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were heading to the Great Hall when they saw Draco run out of the Great Hall. With a look at the girls Hermione rushed after Draco. The girls went toward the Great Hall. After a few steps they came face o face with the boys. They had a worried look on their faces and Ginny and Luna decided to follow them. They had lost Hermione's and Draco's traces when they heard someone yelling. They followed the voices and saw Draco and Hermione to the grounds near the lake. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Draco and Draco's face at Hermione's neck. They approach and heard what Hermione was telling to Draco.

''Draco, please tell me what happened. Please. What made you cry like that?'' The only thing that came out of Draco's mouth were sobs

''Sh sh sh. I am here. I will take care of you. Just tell me Drake.'' She said and caressed his hair. Blaise kneeled beside Hermione and put his hand at Draco's arm.

''Mate we are here. What is going on? What was the letter saying?'' Blaise asked in concern

''Bel…It was… She…'' Draco tried to say but couldn't. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Blaise. He took it and started to read.

My dear nephew,

I am writing you for only one reason. You have a chance Draco. You can become a follow of the Dark Lord, like your father was (and I am very proud of his loyalty to the Dark Lord) or become a traitor like that traitor mother of yours. If you choose her direction then you and those filthy friends of yours will have the same fate. DEATH. You are a Malfoy and as one you have the honor to become one of the Dark Lords servants. Chose the right path and everything is going to be okay. Be at Borgin and Burkes next Saturday at midnight.

Bella

P.S Chose the right path boy.

When Blaise finished reading the letter everyone was shocked. Draco has put his head at Hermione neck again and he was sniffing. Blaise and Hermione had tears in their eyes but they didn't leave them fall. Right now they needed to be strong for Draco. One look from Hermione made him understand what he needed to do. He and Adrian helped Draco stand up.

''Come on mate. Let's go to our dorms.'' Blaise said and handed Hermione the letter.

''Whatever you are going to do, just promise me you will be safe.'' Blaise said and kissed Hermione's head. While Blaise and Adrian helped Draco to the dungeon, Theo and Marcus went with Hermione, Luna and Ginny to Dumbledore's office. After reading the letter he went and stood in front of Fawkes. He whispered something to the phoenix and he flew away. Then he went to the fireplace and call few people. Three hours later the Order had agreed that the next Saturday Nicholas Ranger, would go at Borgin and Burkes and he would impersonate Draco Malfoy, while aurors and members of the Order would go as well but under the disillusionment charm. With that way the aurors could imprison a lot of Death Eaters. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Theo and Marcus left satisfied.

The two weeks passed very quickly and the Saturday came. While Aurors and the Order had gathered at Dumbledore's office for the mission, the 7 children were at the Room of Requirement waiting for the news which didn't take long to come. A little while after midnight Fawkes came to Hermione and said that Dumbledore wanted them to go to his office. The seven children went to his office and with relief they learned that Rabastan Lestrange, Parkinson, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr along with Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback have been taken to Azkaban. The next morning the Daily Prophet came with the news of the imprisoned of these six death eaters.

The next week went normal without any problems. One day Harry went to Hermione at the Great hall. He had let himself slip away of his friends and now he realized that he needed them more than anything.

''Can I join you?'' He asked Hermione who was sitting across from Ron and Ginny. She smiled warmly at him and nodded. He smiled at her and sat down.

''So. How is it going mate?''Ron asked

''Okay I think Ron. Thank you for asking. How about you Ginny? And you Hermione?'' He asked turning to the girls

''We are fine Harry.'' Ginny answered for both of them with a smile

''Hermione after we finish breakfast can we talk?'' Harry asked suddenly and once he turned and looked at Hermione's face.

''Of course Harry,'' Hermione answered and put her hand in his shoulder. That seemed to calm him down. Hermione's touch could always calm him. Once they ate Harry and Hermione walked out and sat near the lake.

''So what's wrong? What is that you want to talk about?''Hermione asked Harry

''Hermione I am really sorry from staying away from you and Ron. It hurted me as well. But I thought that with this way I would protect you from Voldemort.'' Harry said and looked down. Few tears started to fall from his eyes. Hermione hugged him and put his head at her neck.

''Sh sh sh. It's okay Harry! The only important thing now is that you spoke to us, to me.'' They stayed like that for a while. Harry pulled his face away of Hermione's face and stood up and helped Hermione up as well. Harry opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Hermione fell to her knees and her eyes blackened once again. For a few minutes the only thing she could hears was someone calling desperately her name.

_''We meet at last my dear seer. Oh. Merlin knows how much I wanted to meet you.'' The voice was cold as the place was. She couldn't move. Like something had tied her to the ground. She could feel the cold inside her system freezing her. She couldn't breathe properly. And after that, the cold voice and the dark aura were coming towards her. ''I think that you starting to feel my power seer. It's beautiful, isn't it? Open your eyes seer. I want you looking at me when I am talking to you.'' She opened her eyes as the cold voice demanded. And in front of her stood the Dark Lord with his black robes and his red eyes. She looked at him. She looked at his eyes and she spoke. ''What do you want?'' Voldemort looked at her and asnwered ''I offer you the chance to come to me. To become one of us. I give you the chance to become a Death Eater and have power that no one can win.'' Hermione laughed and asnwered ''I will never be one of your Death Eaters. ou will never have the power of a seer Tom. NEVER.'' His red eyes widened after he heard his name. ''You either think you're brave or you are just foolish enough to dare call me by my name seer.'' Hermione laughed again and answered. ''Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. And believe me when I say that I am not scared of you. Why would I in the first place? You are nothing but a snake who thinks that he can win everyone. Let me tell you this. You. Are. Nothing. Tom Riddle. Nothing.'' She said and looked at him. He raised his wand ''CRUCIO. That will teach you to respect me you filthy mudblood.'' Pain ran through her body. She didn't scream. She wouldn't let him see her in pain. She couldn't give him the pleasure to see her crying out in pain. Few drops of blood fell in front of her. She put her hand at her face to see from were the blood was coming. It was from her nose. It had opened from the pain. Suddenly the pain ended and she looked up at Voldemort. ''Until next time seer. And believe me that the next time will be your last if you don't accept my offer.'' He said and he disappeared as well._

Hermione then closed her eyes and she felt warmth. She opened them again and saw that she was at Ginny's arms. She felt her shirt getting wet and looked at her best friend eyes. She was crying. Hermione put her hand at Ginny's hand and caressed it. Ginny looked at Hermione's face and a soft smile came to her face. She hugged her tight and whispered.

''What happened Mione? Who hurt you like that? Oh my God. I thought that I was going to lose you right here and now. Your power was in full strength. Only Luna and I could come near you.''

''Ginny he came to me. He knows about me.'' Hermione said and she started to cry at her friend's arms.

''Who love? Who came to you?'' Ginny said while caressing Hermione face and hair.

''Voldemort. Voldemort knows about me Ginny.'' Hermione said and looked at her friends eyes.

''Sh sh, don't worry. We will do something. I am not going to let him hurt you. I promise Hermione. I promise.'' Ginny said and embraced Hermione for a few more minutes.

Few minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Moody and Lupin came out with Luna. Lupin, McGonagall and Pomfrey helped the two girls to stand up and the two women took Hermione inside the castle and to the infirmary to heal her nose and lip and see if something else was damaged. Ginny, Luna, Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and Harry went to the Headmasters office. There the five people explained to Harry what is going on with Hermione because he had seen way to much to be left in the dark. When Harry understood everything he swore that he wouldn't say anything and that he would try to be more time with Hermione to make sure that nothing is going to happen to her. He was scared about the girl who when he looked at her eyes he could see the sister he never had. After the explanation, Ginny said to them what Hermione said to her. Everyone was worried about their friend. Dumbledore dismissed them and asked Ginny and Luna to inform the boys about the situation. He had to think of the protection he needed about Hermione. And he needed to think right now. But first he had to inform the Grangers about their daughter.

Once outside of the office Luna cast her patronus and send it to the boys with a message to meet her and Ginny at the Room of Requirement. Harry looked at the two girls.

''Can I be with you when you tell them about Hermione? She is like my sister.'' He asked. The girls looked at each other and at him again.

''Yes Harry you can. But you must understand that Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Marcus are not the same children who were the previous year.'' Ginny said to Harry

''And Harry! Please forgive Draco for what happened at the start of the Term. He had to act like that. Hermione trust the five of them with her life. We trust them as well. You must learn to trust them as well.'' Luna added and with a nod from Harry the three friends went at the Room of Requirements to wait for the boys.

Luna's patronus find the five friends at the Quidditch pitch. They had go flying to clear their minds from everything, like they used to do at the summer with Hermione. Marcus saw the patronus coming towards them and called the others.

''Guys. Luna's patronus is coming towards us.'' They gathered in a circle around the patronus and heard Luna's voice. ''Come to the Room of Requirement now.'' With that said he patronus disappeared. The boys new that something happened because that particularly voice of Luna's meant problem or danger. They looked at each other and with their brooms flied at the Hogwarts entrance. With the brooms at their hands the boys run at the Room of Requirement.

Once inside the Room, the boys took deep breaths and when they collect their breaths and looked up they gasped. Blaise came out of the sock first.

''What is Potter doing here? And where is Hermione?'' He asked while looking at Harry.

''Yeah. I thought that this place was for the seven of us. Not for Potter as well.'' Marcus said

'' First of all, Harry is here because he knows for the situation –at that the boys gasped but with one glare from Ginny they closed their mouths- and secondly Hermione had another vision but this time it was for her.'' Luna said to the five boys

''What was the vision and why Hermione is not here?'' Adrian asked

''Hermione is in the Hospital wing.'' Harry said

''What? Why? What happened?'' Blaise asked with a frantic tone. Theo and Marcus put their hands to Blaise's arms to protect Potter because they saw that Blaise was glaring at his direction.

''What happened to Mione?'' Draco asked the girls. Ginny took a breath.

''The vision was not exactly a vision. It was a reality. Voldemort came to her. She asked her to join him but of course she declined and he tortured her. For that reason she needed to be transferred to the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to see the damage the Cruciatus Curse had caused her. Dumbledore said to inform you and after that to go and stay with Mione.'' Ginny said and few tears fell from her eyes

''Who was with her when that happened?'' Marcus asked

''Harry was. But he called for help and Ginny and I were there the moment we saw Hermione. After that I went to fetch Dumbledore. That's why Harry knows.'' Luna explained

''Please. Can we go to her now? I want to see her. To see if she is okay. Please.'' Blaise begged. The others nodded and everyone went to the infirmary.

Once inside the Infirmary, Blaise spotted Hermione and went to stand beside her. He took her hand to his and Hermione opened her eyes. When she saw him she smiled and took their joining hands and put them to the side of her heart. Blaise used his free hand to caress her face and hair. She smiled at him once again and fell asleep. The others looked at the scene and after to Blaise's face. There they saw few tears ready to fall down. They looked at each other and they excused themselves while saying that they would come later to see if she was okay. Blaise's strength gave up and he fell to his knees. He looked at her peaceful now face and the tears fell down.

''I am sorry my love. I couldn't be there to protect you from him. But I assure you. I will find a way to protect you My own. I promise you. I love you! Please don't stop fighting. I don't want to lose you. If it's needed, I will take your place to the death, if it means that you will stay alive.'' With that said he put his head at the bed and fell asleep. None of them were aware of the magic that had circled them and the bond that with these words and tears have been created.

* * *

**SOME INFORMATIONS:**

**Nicholas Granger is a distant cousin of Hermione's. His parents died at the first battle and he lived at Australia with his grandparents. He came back 4 years ago and he is an Orde member from that day. He is 28 years old. ****(I made the character. He is not from harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 is COMPLETED!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**NOT A CHAPTER...**

**SORRY..**

**I want to say to you that I am very sorry for my delay in uploading a new chapter, but this year I will take my National Exam to get into a university so I will not update every week or sooner. I hope you can understand. I will work the chapters and I will upload again as soon as I can I promise. **

**I love each one of you for the views, the followers, the favoritism and of course the reviews. I really hope you can forgive me and I promise that I will do my best to upload a new chapter today or tommorrow because it's nearly ready. **

**Thank you**

**~VeelaHeart1996 :)**


	9. Chapter 8:First week of Christmas

Three days later Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing. She was very happy that another one of her best friends, who was like a brother to her, had accepted her situation without complaining about the Slytherins. But in a way she knew, that if Harry was angry with her, he would be right. After all it was a lot to take in and by all means Blaise, Draco, Adrian, Theo and Marcus were their enemies one year ago. But as it seemed Harry hadn't any problem with that and he was willing to try befriend them for Hermione's sake. She didn't need to be afraid that he would make her chose between him and the boys.

It was two weeks before Christmas. The nine friends had gathered at the Room of Requirement and were discussing what they would do for Christmas. They knew that Blaise, Draco, Adrian, Theo and Marcus would stay at Granger's Manor for the holidays. Ginny and Luna would come to stay at the Manor the second week, cause they wanted to be for Christmas with their families. Harry at the other hand knew that he couldn't go at his relatives because the protecting wards which were placed around the house were not so powerful anymore. Voldemort knew very well were Harry was staying. Theo suggested that he could stay at the Granger's for the time being cause the Manor was warded with powerful charms and besides few members of the Order would stay there for the Christmas and Hermione agreed. She immediately wrote a letter to her parents letting them know that Harry would stay as well. After a lot of jokes the subject changed and the mood became more serious. Marcus asked Hermione if she had another vision or if she met Voldemort again. When her answer was negative everyone sigh with relief. The only thing that made at least Harry and Hermione worried, was Harry's scar. It hadn't hurt him the last month and they thought that Voldemort is up to something which was not very good. They needed to inform the Order as soon as posible.

The two weeks passed and the children were ready to return to their homes for the holidays. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron were sitting at one of the compartments and they were discussing their plans for the holidays. The train stopped and one by one the children went to their families. Narcissa, Isabella and Arabella were there to take Blaise, Draco, Theo, Marcus and Adrian to the Manor. Evelyn who was there as well took Hermione and Harry. The three of them said goodbyes to the Weasleys whom left immediately cause Arthur had a lot of work to do. After that Evelyn said to Xenophillius, who was there to take his daughter, to come and stay to the Manor as wel wehn Luna would comel, so he didn't need to stay alone. Once he agreed, he took Luna and headed home. Evelyn aparrated as well with Hermione and Harry to the Manor.

Once inside the Manor, Harry saw that the boys were already there. Hermione went to her father, who was at the door to the living room waiting for them to return. When Bruce saw Harry, he went to his side and put his hand to his Harry's shoulder.

''Welcome back son'' Bruce said and smiled to Harry. When he first met him he didn't like how close him and his daughter was. But when he understood that Harry felt Hermione his sister and saw how protective he was he liked him. From that time he started calling him son. For Harry, Bruce was like Sirius in his eyes. He was like the father, he never had.

''Thank you Bruce.'' Harry sad and smiled to him as well.

''I think that is better for you to be here for the holidays. I am afraid that Voldemort will do his move soon.'' Bruce said to Harry when they went to a corner.

''I think the same thing.'' Harry answered. He suddenly froze when he saw Severus Snape coming inside from the front door. Bruce saw the look on his face and turn around to see what happened. He chuckled.

''Come on Harry. Go to Hermione and the boys. I need to greet my guests. ''Bruce said and went to Severus. Harry went to Hermione and to the boys. The seven friends went to their bedrooms. Hermione show Harry his new bedroom at the third floor, beside Luna's and Ginny's.

While the children were up and to their bedrooms, the members of the Order were coming.

''It's so good to see you again Remus, Tonks.'' Evelyn said

''It's good to see you too Evelyn.'' Tonks said and went inside the Manor.

''Albus, Aberfoth, Minerva, Nicholas, Alastor, Kingsley, please come-'' Bruce was saying when Hermione screamed.

''NICHOLAS'' Hermione screamed and run to Nicholas, who was waiting with open arms. Once she was wrapped to his arms she let her tears fall.

''Maya. Love what's wrong?'' Nicholas asked while he stroked her hair

''Nothing. It's just I missed you so much.'' Hermione said and pull back from the hug and wiped her face from the tears.

''Oh my little witch. I missed you too love!''Nicholas said and hugged her again

When the both of them pulled back, they saw that everyone had left them alone. They went inside the dining room and saw that the boys had come down as well. Nicholas had his arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione had her arm around his waist. The two of them went to where the boys were.

''Guys, this is Nicholas Granger. Nicholas, these are Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey. You know Harry already.'' Hermione said and smiled

''It's nice too meet you all.'' Nicholas said and the boys nodded

''Nicholas, I haven't had the chance to thank you for what you did for me.'' Draco said

''Don't mention it Draco. I am just glad that I could help.'' Nicholas answered

''Children, come and sit.'' Evelyn said

''Aunt Ev I didn't know that I am still a child.'' Nicholas said and laughed

''Oh shut up Nicholas.'' Evelyn said and everyone laughed

Later that day Harry and Hermione had went outside for a walk and to talk.

''So you think that we can find some information about the-you-know-what at the forbidden library?'' Harry asked Hermione

''I am sure Harry. But we have to go when everyone is asleep. If my father found us there then we will be in trouble.'' Hermione said a look at the black sky.

''Can you handle it? I mean with your visions and that aura which is all over you?'' Harry asked worried

''I am not a child Harry. I can do it.'' Hermione said

''Okay then. We will start tonight.'' Harry said and Hermione nodded. They sat outside for an hour and then they went to their rooms. When everyone was asleep they sneaked inside the library and started their research.

The next morning Hermione woke up and get ready to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. Once outside of herrdoor, she saw Blaise.

''Good morning sleeping beauty.'' Blaise said and kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed and after few minutes looked him and said.

''Good morning to yourself handsome.'' Blaise blushed and Hermione smiled. Both of them headed to the kitchen. They stopped suddenly outside of the kitchen. They couldn't move. They looked each other with question. Something red caught Blaise's eyes and he looked up. Hermione followed his eyes and she saw a mistletoe. Both of them blushed. Blaise soon find his bravery and took her face at his hands. He looked at her eyes and leaned down. When she didn't pull back he kissed her. Few seconds later Hermione kissed back and the kiss were passionately. They gave all their feelings at this simple kiss. Both wished that each other could feel the love from this kiss. When the broke the kiss for the damn needed air , they didn't' looked away. Instead Blaise kissed her again and Hermione respond immediately. When they broke the kiss again Blaise said.

''Hermione I love you. I am not going to say that I just like you, because it would be a lie. I love you Hermione and I promise that I would do whatever it's in my power to protect you.''

''I love you too Blaise. I am so sorry I didn't told you earlier. I was scared. I heard you, you know. That night at the Hospital Wing. I heard what you said to me.'' Hermione said and put her palm in his cheek and he leaned to her touch.

''You did? I was a coward to not tell you earlier Hermione. I am so sorry.'' Blaise said and kissed her palm.

''The only thing that matters now, is that we know about each other's feelings. I love you Blaise'' Hermione said and put her head at his chest.

''Let's go for breakfast love.'' Blaise said and took her hand at his

Everyone was happy for their relationship. At Christmas ev,e Blaise took Hermione a necklace with his name initial. He told her that the necklace had protective charms and when a person wears it, he or she would be protected. She wore it and promised him that she would never take it off.

**CHAPTER 8 IS COMPLETED!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR WAITING FOR MY STORY. **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMMOROW BUT IF NOT THE N WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ONE WEEK.**

**THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 9:Lady of the Light

After the holidays the nine friends returned to Hogwarts. Hermione was feeling like someone watching her and that scared her. She went and talked with Albus. He said that he would put every ghost to watch out for her. She had agreed with that. She hadn't told anyone. She didn't want to make them worry. Harry's scar had started to burn him again. They were relieved but scared as well. They just needed to wait for Voldemort's move.

One day Hermione had gone outside for a walk. She needed fresh air and the only think that could relax her was the lake. So she went outside. She had of course informed Minerva that she would skip her class because she was feeling very stressed. Minerva agreed but told Hermione to talk to her if she needed anything. Hermione nodded and went outside to the lake.

Hermione sat down beside the lake. The fresh air went around her system and she felt her body relaxing. Suddenly she felt cold and immediately knew that a vision was coming.

_She didn't recognize the place. The only thing which she could see was bars. She was scared. She could hear fainted breaths and moans of pain. She started to shake. She walked towards the moans to see what was going on and who was behind the bars. The sight socked her. She saw a little child in the floor trembling. Beside her was a woman not much older than herself who was bleeding. In front of her were two masked people who Hermione believed to be death eaters and a man with no hair. Hermione realised that he was Voldemort because his snake was at his feet. Hermione looked at the woman in front of her and their eyes met. The woman put her hand in front of her and said ''Help us'' like she could see Hermione. Hermione froze. How the woman could see her? It was not possible. Then she looked at the little child beside the woman. The child's eyes met Hermione's and she saw pain at the her eyes. Hermione moved to the woman like hypnotized. She kneeled at the woman's height and looked at her eyes. The woman opened her palm and gave Hermione a crest which had the form of the half-moon. The woman motioned to Hermione to take it. Hermione took it to her hands and the woman smiled. She then took the hand of the little child and with an 'AVADA KEDAVRA' from Voldemort they fell dead to the cold floor but the both of them had a smile to their faces._

Hermione snapped out of the vision and she felt her hands heavy. She looked down at her hands and saw that se had the crest the woman gave her and a letter. She couldn't remember who gave her the letter but she opened it.

My dear Hermione,

If you read this then you saw me and my student dying. I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't want to see me like that. My name is Ambrosia Vablatsky, daughter of Cassandra Vablatsky. As you may have guessed I am a Seer. The Dark Lord uses every Seer for their powers. But as you may know he can't take them from us. We must be willing to give them to him. Neither my student nor I were going to give them to him so he killed us. But you Hermione are so different from us. You are not only a Seer but an elemental as well. You don't need someone to prepare you because you can already use your powers. You may haven't observed but the other Seers definitely have. When you are very angry or hurt, the weather's getting more cold and cloudy and the air more feisty. But when you are happy the sun is at all its glory and the lake as well as the animals is calm. I know that all of these makes you very worried, surprised and I am absolutely sure scared. But my dear you must understand that only you can make this world a better place for the new ones. You are the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, once and for all. With the help of your friends and your powers the peace and love will return to this world. I beg you Hermione help the world. Ask for the help of the other Seers. They will give it to you. I am sure about that. But Hermione you must be careful. He will come for you very soon.

Hermione, about the Horcruxes, you will need to use your brains for how to destroy them. I will always be with you my dear. If you ever need me touch the necklace, which the boy gave you. I have put a little of my power so I can communicate with you

Be careful

Ambrosia Vablatsky

While reading the letter Hermione had left her tears fell. She looked at the lake. She suddenly felt a hot breath to her neck. She looked behind her and find Buckbeak there. Hermione stroked his feather and went back to the castle. Once inside the castle, she realized that she had stayed outside half day. She decided to go to the Great Hall for lunch. When she put her foot at the floor of the Great Hall, Ginny run and hugged her with all her strength.

''Where have you been? We were so worried'' Ginny whispered to Hermione's ear.

''I was outside. I will tell you later ok?'' Hermione answered. Ginny nodded and took Hermione from her hand and nearly drugged her to the Gryffindor table. She put her between herself and Harry.

''Is everything okay Mione?'' Harry asked worried

''Yes Harry'' He didn't look convinced so Hermione added ''Harry, I will tell you later at the Room of Requirement. I want you all there.'' Hermione said and started to eat

Harry and Ginny find a little later Theo and Marcus near the lake.

''Theo, Marcus, Hermione wants all of us at the Room of Requirement tonight. She needs to tell us something.'' Harry said and the boys looked worried immediately.

''Do you know what's wrong?'' Theo asked Harry and Ginny

''No Theo. I am afraid we don't.'' Ginny said

''Okay we will talk with the others. We will meet you at the Room of Requirement at 9 o'clock.'' Marcus said and the two boys went to the dungeons. Harry and Ginny went to the Gryffindor Tower.

True to their word Marcus, Theo, Blaise, Adrian and Draco were at the Room of Requirement at 9 o'clock. Minutes later Ginny and Harry walk inside and went to the boys.

''Good evening boys.'' Ginny said

''Harry, Ginny. Where is Hermione and Luna?'' Adrian asked

''In their way I guess.'' Harry answered. The two girls walked inside two minutes later.

''My Own!''Blaise said and hugged Hermione tight. She returned the hug and kissed his cheek. When they pulled apart Hermione put her palm at Blaise's cheek and stroked it. Blaise put his hand above hers and leaned to her touch. After that Hermione looked at the others. She saw the love around Ginny and Harry, Marcus and Luna. She could feel the strength of their friendship thet she and the eight people in front og her had create.

''Mia, how are you?'' Theo asked her. He was one of the few people who could read her like an open book. She didn't know how he could this but he knew every mood of hers.

''I will be fine Theo for a little longer.'' She answered and the others looked her with worry but let the subject to fell. She left Blaise's arms and went and stand in front of the fire.

''Harry, come here.'' She said and lifted her hand in front of her. Harry went to her and took her hand.

''Hermione! My sister?'' Harry said while looking at her. Hermione gave Harry the letter and motion to him to read it but only to himself. The others just looked worried and surprised. They knew the relationship between Hermione and Harry and knew to not interrupt them when they were like this. Harry took his time to read the letter. He looked up again and with tears in his eyes, he hugged Hermione.

''You are not alone Hermione. I am not going to let him come near you. I promise Hermione. Do you hear me? He is not going to touch a single hair of your head.'' Harry said with an angry one.

''Harry - She took a deep breath and continue – It's okay. We will do something when the time comes.'' Hermione said and pulled from their hug. She moved and went and stood between Blaise and Draco. Both of them put an arm around her waist. Hermione then spoke.

''I had another vision. But this time I saw a Seer. The woman gave me a letter before she die. She said to me that you and I together can destroy the Dark Lord once and for all but we must first destroy his horcruxes. Harry and I have already found some of them but we must take them from their hidden places. Voldemort had created 7 of them. One was destroyed by Harry at our second year.'' Ginny gasped at that and looked at Harry first and then to Hermione.

''You mean the diary?'' Ginny asked

''Yes Ginny. When Harry destroyed the diary one piece of Voldemort's heart was destroyed as well.'' Hermione said and Harry and Luna nodded.

''What are the other horcruxes?'' Marcus asked

''Well there are Tom Riddle's Diary, which as we said Is destroyed,Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, his snake and…''Luna said but at the last Horcrux she stopped. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Luna looked down. The five boys looked at them in wonder. Then Hermione moved again form between Draco and Blaise and went to Harry, while Luna went to Ginny. Luna put her hand at Ginny's soulder and motion to Hermione to finish her sentence.

''The last Horcrux is Harry.'' Hermione said and the boys gasped

''But we can't kill Harry.'' Adrian said and the others nodded

''Dead or alive I am not the one who can kill Voldemort.'' Harry said and the others except Hermione widened their eyes.

''What do you mean Harry? You are The-Chosen-One.'' Draco said and the others nodded

''Hermione must do it. Hermione can do it.'' Harry said and everyone except Hermione gasped

''That's why it's so important to protect her. We are her guardians. You are the Lady of the light.'' Luna said and smiled to Hermione.

''Then we will protect her with our lives.'' Adrian said and smiled

''We will die for you my Lady. We will be your guardians to your every step.'' Marcus said and everyone bowed.

''Oh my brave soldiers.'' Hermione said and everyone laughed. It was exactly what they needed these difficult hours. A little laugh to be light the to their hearts.

* * *

**SOME INFORMATIONS: Ambrosia Vablatsky is not a character from Harry Potter. For the sake of the story I made her to be the daughter of the Seer Cassandra Vablatsky.(For the people who don't know Cassandra is really a Seer)**

* * *

**AS I PROMISED. ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEKEND! AT LEST FOR GREECE!**

**CHAPTER 9 IS COMPLETED!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

**SEE YOU IN A WEEK, HOPEFULLY WITH ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS!**


	11. Chapter 10:The Capture

After they finished their conversation everyone left except Blaise and Hermione. Blaise sat at the sofa and Hermione sat to his laps and put her hand at his neck. Blaise put his arms around Hermione and kissed her head. After few minutes Hermione took deep breath and Blaise looked at her.

''Blaise I am scared.'' She said and looked at his eyes

''For what, My own? You know that I am not going to leave anyone hurt you.'' Blaise said and put his palm to her cheek

''Voldemort, Blaise. He is going to come and take me I know it.'' Hermione said and closed her eyes. Blaise hugged her tight and closed his eyes as well.

''It will be alright Hermione. We will never let anyone harm you.'' Blaise said and looked at her. Hermione looked at him as well and gave him a small smile. Blaise put his palm to her cheek and stroked it. Hermione leaned to his touch. Blaise leaned and kissed her lips. Hermione responded and they kissed passionately. When they broke apart Blaise looked at her eyes.

''I love you, my own!'' He said and took her in his arms again.

''I love you Blaise!'' Hermione responded and put her arms around Blaise's waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower to get ready and Blaise went to the Slytherin Dungeon to his dormitory to get changed. Half an hour later Blaise, Draco, Theo, Adrian and Marcus went to the Great hall to take their breakfast. When they looked at the Gryffindor table they saw Ginny and Harry without Hermione. They looked at the Ravenclaw table and they saw Luna sitting there alone. They grew worried. They shared a look but went and sat to the Slytherin Table. Few minutes later they saw Hermione walking inside with Ron and the sigh in relief, but neither of them was too happy to see him with her.

In the evening Hermione and Luna were sitting under their tree near the lake. Ginny and Harry had Quidditch practice and they had left earlier.

''So what's going on with you and Marcus Luna?'' Hermione asked her best friend

''Nothing, really. We are just a couple.'' Luna said but blushed at Hermione's look

''Yes of course. You two are in love but scarred to confess your feelings to each other.'' Hermione said and laughed at Luna's look.

''Oh shut up.'' Luna said and laughed as well.

''Luna I am scarred.'' Hermione said and her face became dark

''I know Hermione. But we are here. You know that.'' Luna said and took her friend's hand to hers. Suddenly the sun disappeared and clouds came. The lake lost its calm and air became more fiercely and the students went inside. Hermione and Luna looked each other and realized that these suddenly changes were because of Hermione's mood. Luna stood up and helped Hermione as well. She then hugged her and stoked her hair to calm her down. She saw Blaise, Draco, Theo, Adrian and Marcus looking at them and motioned to them that everything would be okay. When she felt Hermione relaxing, she took her hands and together they went inside. The two girls went to the Gryffindor Tower and up to Hermione's and Ginny's dorm. Luna and Hermione sat to Hermione's bed. Moments later Ginny burst through the door and went and hugged Hermione.

''What happened? Is everything okay? Why were you sad and in fear?'' Ginny asked between deep breaths.

''Ginny, it's okay. I am fine now. I just confessed my fear to Luna and my mood changed as well as the weather. But now I am okay. Look outside everything is calm again.'' Hermione said and took Ginny's hand between hers. Ginny breathed in relief and sat to the bed. Before curfew Luna said goodnight and left to go to her own dorm. Hermione and Ginny cuddled and fell asleep to Hermione's bed.

The next morning Hermione wake first. She turned to the other side and looked at Ginny's face. She always loved this angelic face of her best friend.

''Ginny wake up.'' Hermione whispered to her best friend's ear. Ginny turned to the other side. ''Come on Ginny. Time to wake up love.'' Hermione said but Ginny didn't even stir. Hermione then though of something but she was sure that she was going to pay for that later. She moved out of the bed and cast a silencing spell to the room. ''GINNY SOMEONE TOOK HERMIONE.'' Hermione yelled and Ginny got up and in seconds she had her wand in her hand and was ready to fight. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and burst into laughter. Ginny glared at her and hit her with a pillow. Ginny put her hand to her heart and said btween braths.

''Don't you dare do that to me ever again Hermione Jean Granger.'' Hermione stopped her laughter and looked at Ginny.

''Sorry Gin. I didn't want to make you worry like that.'' Hermione said and sat beside Ginny. Ginny hugged her friend and said.

''It's okay Mione.'' Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek and the two girls prepared for the day.

Two weeks later they children were at Hogsmead because it was Hogsmead Weekend. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville had gone together. Hermione had wanted to take a few new quills and Harry went with her cause he wanted to take some things as well. They had agreed that the two of them would meet the others at the Three Broomsticks. With that Harry and Hermione headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

''Do we need something else?'' Hermione asked Harry.

''No. Let's pay for them and head to the Three Broomsticks.'' Harry said and the two friend paid for their supplies.

''It's quite cold don't you think?'' Hermione asked Harry

''Yeah I think…-'' Harry was about to say but screams stopped him. Harry and Hermione went to the direction where the screaming were coming from and they saw Death Eaters attack students and every person in their way. Harry and Hermione pulled out their wand and started to cast spell after spell to protect themselves and other people around them. Suddenly Harry lost Hermione and was frightened.

''HERMIONE.'' Harry yelled. He didn't took an answer and yelled again ''HERMIONE. WHERE ARE YOU?'' He was looking around him like a little boy would look when he couldn't see his mum. He couldn't concentrate around himself with all the screams. He suddenly heard his name and looked to that direction.

''HARRY! HARRY!'' Hermione was yelling. She had left Harry's side when she had seen a little girl on the ground. She had put her arms around the girl and had her protected to her chest with her wand ready when she heard Harry calling her name. Harry saw Hermione and run to her side. When he was in her side, he kneeled beside her and kissed her head.

''I need to find my mum.'' The little girl said. Hermione and Harry nodded but before they could say anything they heard someone yelling.

''ELENA. ELENA WERE ARE YOU?'' The little girl upon hearing her name tried to leave Hermione's arms and go to the woman.

''MUM.'' The little girl yelled and the woman looked at her. She run and took her daughter from Hermione's arm. She kissed her head and nodded to the two friends. Harry took Hermione's arm and again started to run. They stopped when they saw two Death Eaters in front of them. They tried to step back and take another path but again they saw Death Eaters. They looked around them and they could see only Death Eaters. Harry put his hand in front of Hermione to protect her. Suddenly they heard a cold voice which they knew belonged to Voldemort.

''We meet again Harry Potter. And this time I have the privileged to meet the Seer as well. Take them and let's go back.'' Voldemort said and two Death eaters drug Harry away from Hermione. Hermione and Harry started kicking and yelling, The Death Eater who had Hermione to his arms, placed her in front of Voldemort. Harry was trying to get free from the Death Eater grasp but another one took his arm and made him kneeled to the ground. Voldemort touched Hermione's head with his fingers and she fell unconscious to the ground. The last thing she heard was the desperately calling from Harry before her world become black.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 IS COMPLETED!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE!**

**SEE YOU SOON DEAR READERS! :)**


	12. Chapter 11:Pain and The Power of Love

''What do you mean you don't possibly know where my daughter is? Are you kidding me?''Bruce asked angry. He was at his work when Narcissa called him and told him that he is needed to Albus office at Hogwarts. When he arrived there, he saw his wife on the floor crying with Minerva, Poppy, Narcissa and Isabella trying to calm her. He went to her and she fell to his opened arms with sobs. He was scared and worried for what had happened. Once Dumbledore told him that Voldemort had his daughter he felt nothing. He couldn't feel. His eyes were cold. He just looked at him. Seconds later he started to crying. His was going to lose his little baby, his princess. Then he heard what he didn't want to hear. They didn't know where Voldemort had his daughter. And the Ministry couldn't find his traces.

''Bruce, calm down my boy. We will find her.'' Albus said trying to calm the man in front of him

''When Dumbledore? When she will be dead?'' Bruce cried out.

''Bruce calm down.'' Moody said and put his hand to the younger man's shoulder. Bruce turned and saw his wife looking at him with pain in her eyes. He went to her side and took her in his arms.

''We will find her Evelyn. I promise.'' He whispered trying to make himself believe his own words. A knock on the door alerted everyone. With an 'Enter' of Dumbledore the door opened and seven children walked inside.

''Sir…'' Luna said

''I don't have any news for you my dears. I am sorry.'' Albus said and looked down. They children followed suit. Blaise saw Bruce and Evelyn and went to their side.

''I am so sorry. I wasn't there to protect her. It was my duty and I failed. I am so sorry.'' Blaise said and started to cry

''No my son. It was not your fault. We will find her.'' Bruce said and put his hand to Blaise's shoulder. Suddenly Ginny screamed and fell to the floor. Luna was beside her and had one of her hand to her forehead and the other at Ginny's waist. Poppy and Minerva as mediwitches run to them.

''What's wrong?'' Poppy asked Luna who seemed to not be in so much pain. Luna was about to say something but Ginny interrupt her.

''Hermione….'' Ginny whispered and felt her tears starting to fall. Everyone in the room gasped.

''What's wrong with Hermione? What is happening?'' Evelyn asked frantic

''She is being torture. Ginny and I can feel it.'' Luna answered to her. Evelyn let a scream and fell to the floor again.

''My baby... my baby.'' She was whispering again and again. Bruce closed his eyes and hugged his wife. Marcus went and hugged Luna. Tonks went and hugged Ginny. Isabella and Narcissa hugged their sons and let them cry to their shoulders knowing about their close relationship with Hermione.

HP/GW/MF/LL/BZ/HG/DM/TN/AP

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked and saw the beautiful green eyes of her best friend full of worry. He was stroking her hair and head. She took a breath and again she closed her eyes. She felt Harry's free hand on her cheek and he was stroking it.

''Mione, are you okay?'' Harry whispered to her ear. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry again. She put her hand to his arm and stroked it. He smiled at her.

''Its okay Harry. I am okay. Don't worry.'' Hermione said and smiled at him. Harry stood up and helped Hermione as well. He took her in his arms and put his head to hers.

''I'll get us out of here Mia. I promise you that!'' Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

''I know Harry. I know!'' Hermione said and hugged him tight. They pulled apart when they heard a cold voice.

''How romantic, isn't it my servants?'' Voldemort asked his death eaters. One of them unlocked the door of the cellar an all of them went inside. Three of the death eaters pulled Harry away of Hermione and far away to a corner. The other two took Hermione from her arms and put her in front of Voldemort.

''Now my little Seer. We finally meet each other. I was waiting far too long for this moment.'' He said and gave her a cold smile.

''I wasn't.'' Hermione said and glared at him.

''Oh my dear. You really don't want to make me angry. What about mum and dad? Do you want them to get hurt.'' He said and Hermione's eyes widened

''Stay away from my parents.'' Hermione said coldly

''Then you are going to give me what I desire.'' He said

''Never.'' Hermione answered

''Give me what I want Seer. I am not kidding. I am going to hurt the people you love and it's going to be very painful.'' Voldemort said and his eyes flashed a deep red.

''No. And if you know what is best for you, you are going to stay away of my family and friends.'' Hermione said and her eyes became dark red as well.

''Such a temper. You will get old very quickly.'' Voldemort said and he put his finger at Hermione cheek and stroked it. Hermione pulled her head away and glared at him.

''Don't you dare touch me.'' Hermione yelled and her power which came out of her send Voldemort and his followers at the opposite wall. Hermione fell to the floor, exhausted. Voldemort stood up and went to her.

''You. Filthy. Mudblood. How dare you? CRUCIO.'' He yelled and Hermione started screaming from the pain.

''NO…Hermione…..'' Harry screamed and tried to go to her but the death eaters forced him to kneel on the floor. After few more seconds Voldemort lifted the curse and pulled Hermione up.

''That will teach you to respect me Mudblood.'' Voldemort whispered and threw Hermione to the floor with force and left them. The other death eaters threw Harry to the floor as well and followed their master. Harry went to Hermione and took her in his arms. She was not breathing properly and Harry put her head to his chest with a standing position for her to breathe more comfortably.

''Mia! Mia, please open your eyes. Open them love, please. Hermione! Don't leave me please.'' He left his tears to fall.

''Harry I need to rest. I need to sleep.'' Hermione whispered with a sore tone.

''I know love but you can't. Hermione. HERMIONE, hold on please!'' Harry pleaded and started to sob.

''Harry…. Harry... I want to rest…Please let me rest…'' She pleaded and let her tears fell.

''No Hermione! You need to fight. Please…please. Think of me…Think of your family and friends… Think of Blaise. He will die without you.. Please Hermione fight. You are not alone love. Please…. The power of love is more powerful than anything else. All of us love you. Everything is going to be okay. Don't give up.'' Harry said and started to cry again.

''Okay Harry. I'll fight. But please don't leave me. Don't make me do this alone.'' Hermione said and put her head at Harry's neck and Harry put one of his hands to her hair and the other one to her waist.

* * *

**CHPATER 11 IS HERE!**

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN DEAR READERS!**


	13. Chapter 12:Coming Back

The days were coming and leaving without any traces of death eaters and Voldemort. Bruce, Evelyn and the others were going mental with worry. Every day at least two times Ginny would fall screaming and crying. Some of the members of the Order had lost their hope about finding the two teenagers. Evelyn would cry everyday for her daughter. Bruce was trying to relax his mind by working but it didn't help. Their only hope was the spies within Voldemort's ranks but no one had come back yet. At the last day of the second week after the capture everyone had lost hope. Until that morning when Severus Snape came back.

''If we go without a plan then the children will die and then we will follow as well.'' Severus said

''I agree. Let's form a plan and then we will go and save them.'' Moody said and they started planning. Bruce and Evelyn were looking each other and they were trying to smile.

''Hermione, how are you feeling?'' Harry asked Hermione when he saw her shaking

'' I am cold Harry. I don't feel my body anymore.'' She said. Harry went and wrapped his arms around her

''I am so sorry Hermione. I truly am very sorry for not protecting.'' Harry said and looked down.

''It's not your fault Harry. You know that.'' Hermione said and made him look at her

''But Hermione, I...I should have prot…-''Harry tried to say but was stopped by Hermione who put her finger to his lips.

''Don't say a word about that. You are wrong and you know it.'' Hermione said to him

''I'm…-'' Again he was interrupted but this time from Voldemort who cast the cruciatus curse on Hermione. Hermione fell to floor and cried out in pain.

''You stupid girl. How did you communicate with your friends? How can they know where are we?'' He yelled angry. Hermione remained silent. Voldemort lifted the curse from Hermione and with a movement of his wrist Harry was send with huge force at the wall.

''SPEAK'' Voldemort yelled again

''NEVER'' Hermione yelled with as force as she had

''CRU…-'' Voldemort was about to say but he was interrupted

''My Lord the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors are outside of the Manor.'' A death eater said

''Send some of ours to guard outside. If the ward fall then come here. Is that understood?'' Voldemort said

''Yes my Lord.'' And with a bow the death eater left. Voldemort turned to Hermione who was now beside Harry to see if he was okay. Voldemort flew to her side and took her from her neck and pinned her to the wall.

''Tell me mudblood. Tell me what power did you used. I will kill you. I am not kidding. And after your death your stupid Order and friends will be nothing without you'' He said to her with a very angry tone.

''Never! My power will not be yours ever. You may kill me tonight but my heart belongs to my friends, family and to the Order. You will see that YOU will LOSE in the end.'' Hermione said with a smirk

''Then mudblood your time is over. AVADA KE…-'' Voldemort started but was interrupted

''My Lord the wards are down.'' The same death eater for earlier said. Voldemort threw Hermione to the floor.

''You and Rookwood will take Potter upstairs. Dolohov you will take the mudblood with Rabastan Lestrange upstairs. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, you two will stay beside me. Am I clear?'' Voldemort said and without waiting for an answer he started moving. Rookwood went and took Harry form the floor and with the other death eater drugged him upstairs. Dolohov made Hermione to stand up because he grabbed her from her hair.

''Move mudblood.'' Lestrange said

''Or what are you going to do Lestrange?'' Hermione asked but she was slapped hard to her face by him. After that, the two death eaters took her upstairs.

Voldemort stopped at the front door. Before he opened it he turned to his death eaters. Rookwood you will send Potter to them. I want him to see when I will kill his friend.'' He said

'' NO '' Harry yelled but he too was slapped by Lestrange. Harry turned to Hermione and looked at her eyes. She looked at his eyes with pain.

''Rookwood you go first.'' Voldemort said and with a bow Rookwood went outside. When the death eaters and the Order saw him drug Harry, they stopped the fight.

''It seems that my Lord is generous today. You can have your precious Potter.'' He said and threw Harry at Dumbledore's feet, who immediately freed him from the spell. Harry started to cough and after few seconds with some help, he stood up.

''He will kill her. He will kill Hermione in front of us. That is his plan.'' Harry said and everyone froze. They hadn't time to say anything because the big doors of the Manor opened and Voldemort came through them. Behind him was Dolohov who had a knife at Hermione's neck. The death eaters stopped few steps away from the doors and Voldemort smiled. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind.

''NO…NO…. LET HER GO…'' Ginny screamed and run to Voldemort but at the last minute Arthur grabbed his daughter and forced her behind. ''No...Let me go…No…MIONE….'' Ginny yelled again. Hermione heard the desperate voice of her friend and tears came to her eyes.

Draco, Blaise, Adrian and Theo was grabbed from some aurors when they ried to go to Hermione. Marcus was grabbed by Luna. Bruce was grabbed by Moody.

''LET. MY. DAUGHTER. GO. VOLDEMORT!'' Bruce yelled and Voldemort laughed

''You don't want to lose and your other child Bruce right? Oh how you must feel. You couldn't protect either your son then from the dark magic or your daughter now from me. How ashamed you must feel for yourself Bruce?'' Voldemort said. Bruce stopped moving and he left his wand to fell on the floor. He fell to his knees. Voldemort smiled.

''No Papa! Don't feel like this. It wasn't your fault about Michael. Neither this one is your fault. Dad don't do this to you. No daddy! Come back to us. Don't let him control your m….-'' Hermione was stopped by a cold, hard slap to her face. But after that everything became very quickly. Bruce had raised his wand when he heard his daughter cried out from the pain. He hit Voldemort with a 'sectumsempra' and he had fallen to the floor covered in blood. Dolohov had threw Hermione to the floor but she was grabbed by Blaise, to go to his Mater. Blaise had joined the otherswith Hermione to his arms. Immediately the aurors had made some protections wards around them to prevent the spell for hitting someone. Dumbledore had transform a stone to a portkey and all of them were send back to Hogwarts.

Once at Hogwarts, Blaise had immediately go to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to see the damage Hermione had. Seconds later Bruce had come running with his wife right behind him. They went to their daughter's bed. Some minutes later Albus and the others had come as well. Madam Pomfrey had said that other than the damage nothing else had happened to the children. That information had calmed everyone. Madam Pomfrey had said that Harry was free to go. Ginny and Luna stayed a little more as well as the boys except Blaise. Everyone kissed Hermione and left. Blaise took Hermione's right hand and stayed beside her all night. Bruce and Evelyn stayed beside their daughter at her left side.

When Hermione opened her eyes late in the night, she saw that her parents were sleeping peacefully beside her. Then she felt something heavy to her hand. She looked at her right side and saw Blaise's head to her hand. She stroked his hair with her free hand and that wake him.

''Hey.'' She whispered and smiled at him. He leaned and kissed her head.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked her with worry in his

''Better now with you here.'' She said.

''I was so scared. When I felt that you weren't near me, I went crazy. And today when I… when I saw that knife on your neck I thought that I would lost you.'' Blaise said and let his tears to fall. Hermione wiped his tears and took his hand. She motioned to him to come to the bed with her. He lie beside her and took her to his arms. Together they fell asleep again. This time both of them had a smile to their faces.

* * *

**INFORMATION: Michael is Hemrione's brother who died for the dark magic. We had heard about him at Chapter 2(at Hermione's story) and at Chapter 4(When Bruce found Hermione at the forbidden library)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 IS HERE!**

**I WILL TRY TO GIVE YoU ANOTHER 2 CHAPTERs!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN DEAR READERS!**


	14. Chapter 13:He is innocent

After the Order took Hermione and Harry back, they put extra protection around Hogwarts. They were scared that Voldemort would come again and this time they would lose someone for good. Voldemort had started to have more power each day. Dumbledore and Harry on the other hand couldn't find the places where the horcruxes were placed. Harry, Hermione and Ron were trying to find out how to destroy them but couldn't.

One day everyone was sitting at the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindors were worried. Ron hadn't come down yet and as everyone knows Ron goes wherever the food goes. Suddenly everyone turned their heads at the big doors of the Great Hall when they heard them open. Ron run inside. He stopped in front of Harry and Hermione. He took them by their hands and forced them to stand up and follow him. Ron led them to the Gryffindor Tower and up to the boys dorms. Once inside the dorm he went to the book which was to his bed. He opened it to a marked page and show it to the two. Hermione and Harry gasped. They looked at each other and the three shared a big hug.

''Ron you are genius! it was in front of our eyes and we couldn't see it.'' Hermione comment and smiled.

''Finally! Now the only thing we need is to find the horcruxes.'' Harry said and took a deep breath.

''First I think that we need to tell Dumbledore that we found the way to destroy the horcruxes and then we can go to retrieve the sword.'' Ron said and the others nodded. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Hermione took a breath and Harry cast silencing spells around the dorm.

''Ron, I am going to say something to you but please promise me that you are not going to be mad at me, for not telling you sooner.'' Hermione said and looked at him with a little fear in her eyes.

''Mione , I can't stay mad at you or Harry. You know that very well.'' Ron said and that made her smiled slightly.

''Ron, the summer I learned that I am a Seer. From the summer until some months ago we were trying desperately to keep it from Voldemort for my family's and mine's protection. But as you saw we failed. The only people who knew were some people of the inner circle of the Order, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Adrian, Theo and Marcus. Harry learned about it few weeks before our capture because I had a sudden vision in front of him. You must understand that everyone who knows about my situation is in danger because of it. I don't want you to be in danger but I can't keep this secret from you anymore. It pained me a lot for my best friend to not know. Now as for what you want to do is your choise. I will understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore and I will accept your decision. But if you want to remain my friend, that decision of yours will made me the most happy person in the world.'' Hermione said while taking deep breaths. She looked down and let few tears to fall. She looked up again and saw Ron looking at her. She was shocked because at his eyes she didn't saw hate or disappointment. She saw love, pain and understanding. Ron opened his arms and Hermione hugged him tightly. He hugged her tightly and took a deep breath.

''Mione, I will ALWAYS be there for you. Whatever happen, I am not going to let you go. I am not going to stay behind and see you dying. Thank you for telling me! This fight is ours. Not yours or Harry's alone. But ours! We are on this together. We are together for 5 years and we will be together for another 50 years. We are not letting each other never. We are one. We are the Golden Trio. You are our sister and we are your brothers. That's final. I love you so much Mione!'' Ron said and left his own tears to fall. Harry was touched by Ron's words. He was right though, Hermione were their sister and they loved her deeply. Ron looked up and met Harry's eyes. They shared a look and smile and nodded to each other.

The three sat together at the dorm all day. Harry had sent his patronus to Ginny to explain to her the situation. Hermione and Harry had explained everything to Ron, from the start until yesterday. They had called Dobby and had asked for some food for them because they had lost lunch and dinner. Sometime during the night Hermione had fell asleep at Ron's lap. The two boys had smiled. Harry transmigrated a chair to bed and Ron put Hermione there. The two of them stayed awake a little longer and when Seamus, Neville and Dean came up to the dorm they hushed them because they didn't want Hermione to wake up.

The next day Hermione, Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore and told him about the previous night, Then Hermione found Blaise and told him that she wanted him and the others at the Room of Requirement. Everyone was shocked when they say Ron there but Hermione explained everything. They understood and Ron became one of the guardians.

Weeks passed and at last Dumbledore found one place where one of the horcruxes was. They had found the locket. Dumbledore had put it to a safe place. One night the ten friends were at the Room of Requirement. Hermione wasn't feeling well. Sometime during the conversation she had stood up and had went to the window. it was full moon that night. She could feel her powers very strong. She suddenly started to feel dizzy.

''Ginny, Luna'' She called and startled the others. Everyone stood up and Ginny and Luna went to Hermione side.

''Hermione.'' Ginny whispered and touched her head. When Hermione felt her Ginny's hand let her power and fell to the floor dragging Ginny with her. Hermione then just looked at Ginny and her eyes became black.

_She was again in a cold place. She looked everywhere but she couldn't see anyone. She then heard voices and followed them. She came across a huge room with nothing more than candles. She saw a huge box which was like a magical trunk. She then saw two figures in front of a fireplace. She gasped. Voldemort was one of the two figures. The other one was Dolohov. Then they started to speak. ''My Lord it's been 10 months now. the polyjuise potion which you gave to the imposter Lucius, isn't going to last much longer. What are we going to do?'' Dolohov asked ''We will see then Dolohov. Lucius betrayed me and he must pay. Let's see how is he doing, shall we?'' Voldemort said and started to go towards the trunk. He cast a spell and the trunk opened. He used another spell which was a levitate spell. Out of there came a form inside a cage. Hermione gasped. Lucius Malfoy was in that cage in a very bad state. ''Hello Lucius. How are you?'' Voldemort asked him with a cold tone. Lucius glared at him. Then Voldemort spoke again.''Don't worry my servant. Your pain will not last for much longer. You will face the true penalty for your betrayal in a little while.'' _

Hermione felt herself fade. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Ginny's eyes on her. She felt her friend stroking her hair. She put her hand at Ginny's arm. Ginny looked at her and smiled.

''Draco.'' Hermione called and Draco immediately went to her side

''Yes Mia?'' Draco asked worried

''Lucius... He... He is innocent.'' Hermione said and fainted. Draco socked from Hermione's words stood up and took few steps back. Everyone was socked after Hermione's words and the only thing that could do was wait for their friend to wake up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 IS COMPLETED!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN DEAR READERS!**


End file.
